gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNX-ED/G704T Egner G Dash Ahead
Based on the Egner Dash, this Ginpla is newly cutting edge gunpla from the Ahead series made by Alga Neutron. Gunpla Characteristics & History Gunpla Developed from two data's which was analyze from both Egner Dash Ahead & GNX-704T Ahead Mass production types. This newest gunplay is made for high speed & maneuverability with the exception of bombardment. The newest feature of G-Dash is the use EM Pulse field which deflects all missiles, ballistic and even a nuke warhead. Unlike all other gunpla's the Ahead is made out of an Reinforced polystyrene plastic making it more durable against ballistic and lasts longer against beams. The most notable feature is it's Egner G-Dash Boomerang and the Automatron. The Ahead's top speed without the use of A.H.E.A.D. Dash system is an overall 15G. History Armaments *'Egner G-Dash Revamp Rifle' :Developed from both Ahead Beam rifle and the Buster rifle. This newly developed weapon is the main powerhouse of it's arsenal. The weapon has two function modes. :Egner G-Buster Long Rifle - This long barreled buster rifle is an improved beam buster rifle. This rifle can be directly connected to the GN Condenser or Drive of it's operating user to increase it's overall power. The weapon can fire a slightly powerful beam cannon standard as it's default stage while also it can increase its variable power output firing an even more powerful yet larger beam as it can easily overpower any weapons. :Egner D-Dash Beam Rifle - an secondary short-barreled that is located just above the long barreled buster rifle, this weapon is capable of firing a slightly powerful beam than any beam rifle as it backed-up with the 2 GN condenser to boost it's effectiveness this weapon is suitable for mid to long range combat. *'Egner G-Shield' :A multi-layered reinforced polystyrene plastic shield that has an natural high durability unlike all other gunpla models. This shield have also further improved it's overall defense against beam weaponry capable of blocking beams similar to a Beam shield to do this, a casting if plavsky particle was added on each layers through coding making it more durable and effective. Another function of the G-Shield is that when ever a layered is badly damaged or worn out it can eject the damaged layered as it renews it's effect, the shield is layered into 5 reinforced thin layered polystyrene plastic. *'2x Egner G-Dash Large Beam Boomerang V Blade' :Ahead's special weapon trait. This are mounte/stored on the unit's lower rear shoulders, these can be handled on the lower tip of the blade as it contains a handled specifically made for Egner. When used the boomerang has two options. :2x Boomerang Blade - It can be directly pulled out from it's shoulders. These are v shaped boomerangs that can be used as a sword while it contains an Plavsky particle that can penetrate any PP gunplay shielding's. The blade can be thrown or toss around as it's handheld can be retractable via wires. :Large Beam boomerang V Dash Blade - The second function mode this can only be activated by joining both V blades together, once successfully joined immediately the whole blade glows purple/pink coloured. The blade's emit like particle and acts as a beam blade saber capable of slicing an enemy apart with ease not only by that it can block/deflect beam attacks. *'Egner G-Dash Hyper Beam Bazooka' :This bazooka is mounted and stored on the righy waist leg. The bazooka is capable of firing an hyper yet powerful beam that matched the firepower of beam cannons capable of destroying an enemy ship in one shot. The bazooka can either be loaded with an Cartridge which allows the use of GN/PP Missile to be fired or it can be swapped with an GN/PP Condenser which allows it to fire hyper beams, similar to what the NGN bazooka function are, as they can either be loaded with an GN cartridge or with a GN condenser to fire beams. *'Egner G-Dash Railway Rail Gun NGN Bazooka' :Egner's second fearsome weapon. This magnetic rail gun bazooka is capable of launching an high explosive shell that is capable of severely damaging an enemy in one big blast as it travels faster than any projectile weapon can, without the need of propellant trail. These are mounted and stored on the units left waist leg much like the Hyper Beam Bazooka. *'Egner G-Dash Beam Valcons' :A pair of 35mm Beam Valcons in it's head. These are capable of firing a rapid fire of beam rifle firepower and is used to intercept incoming object such as missiles or MS gunplay. *'2x Beam Sabers' :The Egner is equipped two beam sabers for melee combat which are both stored within compartments on each of it's shoulder. These beam sabers function by emitting a positron field that holds condensed like GN/PP particles that can form in a shape of a blade. The sabers can be both together converged to create an powerful effect that can slice an tough armor or weapon such as the sword. *'10x Dash Slashing Blades :These are concealed & hidden on it's shoulders, in between the neck, upper chest, waist & upper legs. When used hatches opens up that launches an wire guided heat blades that is used for tactical situations like grappling or setting an trap. *10 V-Dash Boomerang :An remote controlled weapon which is an highly maneuverable type that is an shape of an V-boomerang. These are stored and mounted on each of the GN Dual Thrusters 5 each. When used they can be ejected and launched, the weapon has two function modes; :V-Dash - The weapons blade edge can emit beams these are used for melee occasions similar to the fangs, they can be used to penetrate special plavasky shielding's which proved to be effective as the whole blade is casted by plavsky particles. :Reflector V - An idea taken from it's pack these V-Dash weapons can adjust it's position facing vertically up. The V are capable of reflecting beam attacks that can be fired back to it's host but instead of firing it streamed, it scatters the beam making more formidable. All of the V can be directly joined together to from an one large reflector barrier wall that is used against powerful beam attacks. Optional Equipment Packs G-Dash Booster Assault A-Pack This pack's allows the suit to gain additional Speed & maneuverability as it also grants the usage of newer weapons Armaments *2x GN Buster Firing-Linked Rifle :This can attached/mounted on it's shoulders. These weapons are the actual Beam buster rifle that reborns used as it can changes it's output into high making it very deadly, unlike it's predecessor these two rifle can be fired on a linked way. *10x reflecting G Disc :These G-Discs are highly manueverable remote defensive weapons. They are capable of deflecting beam weaponry attacks as it backfires towards it's enemy, these can also work together by joining up together to form an powerful reflector barrier. Once it's energy is depleted/nearly it automatically returns back to it's original racks to refill so it can be used again. *2x Buster Disc :Similar to the G-Disc these are also highly maneuverable remote offensive weapon, capable of firing beam cannons that can destroy an MS in one shot their output power can be increased making it even more deadlier. Once it's energy is depleted/nearly it automatically returns back to it's original racks to refill so it can be used again. System *'Tail Booster' :Similar to the GN Tail booster. the tail-booster gives the ahead an overall much greater speed while the tail booster contains Verneir it can be used for evasion maneuvering actions. When equipped, it appears to be a tail-like appendage on the Ahead. The thick compact pole contains internal GN drive that can also be used as an trans-am system this won't be activated when the Dash system has been used. *'Disc Controller System V1.5 ' :An System both combination of Hardware and Software that can remotely handles/manages all Disc Weaponry, the disc can be controlled either manually by pilot or by an AI. Due to the version 1.5 the system is capable of managing disc at a fast pace along with the assist. MECHANIZED Pack Gadgets *'Anti-Beam Disruptor' :An mandatory gadget that is stored on it's waist storage tack. When thrown the canister can release a gas that can render and disruptes beam attacks as it disperse making beam weaponry useless. System Features *'G-Dash Dual GN Thrusters' :Same type of thruster booster that was used on the ahead series. However these are Dual GN Thrusters mounted on either side of its GN Drive Tau. This gives an even greater maneuverability and speed capable of dodging attacks and out run enemy in terms of speed. Due to the Dual GN Thrusters tripling it's maneuverability and speed is very close to the 00 Raiser. *'2x Automatron G-Dash Sentry' :These automaton are attached on top of each other that are mounted and stored on it's rear skirt, it's slightly larger than the automaton by 5 meters. These are capable of firing an beam cannon by it's turret, the Automatron runs on 4 high speed wheels that can attach itself to a metal wall. The automatron is also capable of lying as it contains two mini GN thrusters. :The special trait for the Automatron is that they can be joined together forming an Mobile Mock suit, which is highly maneuverable and is equipped with an built-in wrist mounted beam cannon. For defensive countermeasures it has an electromagnetic shield that can block most beams. As the machine is equipped with an internal particle storage tank for limited operation time, once energy nearly in depletion it can detach and return back from it's rear skirt rack to recharge. This machine is unable to use trans-am system. *'Automatron Assist AI' :The system helps the pilot as it can independently control the automatron smartly not only by that it can be ordered depending on it's given order by it's user. *'V Control' :This type of hardware or system are used to remotely control the V-Dash Boomerang. It manages all V weapons as it can independently act on it's own by an AI or it can be ordered by the pilot/user. Unlike the Disc Control system this can process faster reaction. *'Egner Antenna Horn Manipulator' :One of the Ahead's special trait the horn has multiple choices of function modes. :Boomerang Tractor Attraction - An system device thwse are capable of firing an particle beam that exerts force on a object, attracting it towards the origin of the beam, as it is used when an boomerang blade is within out of reach the horn can emit an beam gravitational pull as it returns the weapon back when lost or it can re-adjust it's current position moving it somewhere else.. :Free Laser "Slice n Dice weapon - Similar to the Project Isolation, the horn are capable of firing an long range concentrated laser, these are used fir cutting an enemy down from afar as it was also known as the Long laser Blade. *'A.H.E.A.D. DASH System' :When this system is activated it's front chest armor purges revealing an spherical shape chest similar to the 3rd Generation CB gundams, releasing excessive GN/PN particles this temporarily increases it's overall speed, maneuverability, defense and offensive effectiveness while moving at a greater speed it creates after images as it moves about. The A.H.E.A.D. DASH System is originally named Trans-Am but was later renamed due to it's natural yet greater speed & maneuverability without the need of this system. The system has a time limit of 5 minutes when it reached its limit the machines performances plummets as it's an disadvantage after usage of this system however to overcome this Alga developed an internal back-up GN Condenser to relieve this side effects another feature to overcome this is that the ahead comes in two GN Drives, the Real GN Drive & the Tau version, the first drive is the main power source and the second drive is the secondary back-up power up source once the main drive is depleted it can re-adjust it's position (backwards) then it can recharge while the secondary cone places itself inside to replace the exhaust. *'GN-Field' :An Defensive Spherical Field that can block both beams & projectile weapons as well as physical contact. The machine is capable of generating an particle compressed field as it forms an spherical ball. *'Huma Loco(M) System' :This system this allows the machine to move smoothly & very quick in addition gaining new fighting techniques based on human history. Just like a human motion movements allowing the machine to use human movements such as "Back kick" or fighting styles. Purge A.H.E.A.D. Dash Benefits *'EM pulse field' :An defensive mechanism, this are capable of emitting an electromagnetic pulse that deflects all incoming missiles, bazooka shells, grenade launchers that can also be fired back from it's host. The EM Pulse field core can be visibly seen from it's chest that appears to be an design of an 3rd generation gundam spherical chest style, when activated the chest glows bright blue. *'Anti-Beam Disruptor Gas' :similar to it's gadget & what the Baikal ships have. It can release gas like anti-particle fields through it's lower chest vents & purged armored legs. These can render beam attacks making it useless as the gas-like can spread over such large areas. Gallery Egner-G-Dash-2.png|Egner G Dash using it's Boomerang Blade second function: The Beam Blade Egner-G-Dash-1.png|Close up of the Egner Face Egner-dash-ahead.png|Egner G Dash Ahead Boomerang Blade Function: v Blade Egner-G-Dash-Blade.gif|A preview of the Egner G Dash using it's beam boomerang Egner-G-Dash-full.gif|The full preview of the Egner G Dash in combat. Ahead with Armorless Spherical Chest and Equipment.jpg|An preview of the Egner G-Dash Armorless design with visible EM Pulse Generator (Chest) along with it's Ammo/Gadget Storage waist Mock_-_Front.png|Automatron's joint fusion. Notes & Trivia *It's just an Ahead of you.